The present invention relates generally to testing of integrated circuits, and more specifically to a method and apparatus that permits accessing of memory arrays embedded in the integrated circuits independent of any embedded logic arrays associated with the integrated circuits.
FIG. 1 is a simplified block diagram of an integrated circuit 10 according to the prior art. The integrated circuit 10 includes an embedded memory device 12, also known as a matrix memory device 12, together with spare or redundant memory cells 12xe2x80x2. The embedded memory device 12 is coupled through an internal bus 14 to an embedded logic array 16 that is also coupled to I/O circuitry 18 dedicated to the embedded logic array 16. As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cembedded,xe2x80x9d as applied to circuitry contained on the integrated circuit 10, refers to a circuit having one or more associated busses that are not normally directly accessible from outside of the integrated circuit 10.
In operation, the I/O circuitry 18 couples control and data signals from external circuitry (not illustrated) to the embedded logic array 16. The embedded logic array 16 operates on the data signals in accordance with the control signals and generates intermediate or final results. These results are coupled from the embedded logic array 16 through the internal bus 14 and are stored in the embedded memory device 12. The embedded logic array 16 recalls these results at a later time and uses them to generate output signals that are then coupled from the integrated circuit 10 to the external circuitry through the embedded logic array 16 and the I/O circuitry 18. While the above-described arrangement provides great advantages in achieving high data transfer rates between the memory device 12 and the logic circuitry 16, it only permits the embedded memory device 12 to be externally accessed through the embedded logic array 16. In other words, unless the embedded logic array 16 is operational, the embedded memory device 12 cannot be easily accessed for purposes such as testing. Further, the embedded memory device 12 may only be tested with those tests that are pre-programmed into the embedded logic array 16 or through the I/O circuitry 18 of the embedded logic array 16.
The internal bus 14 includes xe2x80x98Nxe2x80x99 data lines, where N may be large, e.g., the internal bus 14 may be 64, 128, 256 or 512 bits wide or may be even wider. When the internal bus 14 is wide or very wide, it is impractical to provide I/O pads dedicated to each bit or data line of the internal bus 14. Furthermore, if the I/O pads 24 are to be connected to externally accessible terminals, then buffers, electrostatic discharge protection and other circuitry (not illustrated) must be provided for each data line of the internal bus 14. Yet this additional circuitry for each data line would consume unacceptably large portions of the integrated circuit 10 in order to provide external access to all of the data lines of the internal bus 14.
In many applications, the embedded memory device 12 is formed prior to forming the embedded logic array 16 for several different reasons. Many memory circuits, such as the embedded memory device 12, require smaller linewidths (i.e., minimum feature sizes) than are necessary for the embedded logic array 16, in order for the embedded memory device 12 to provide data storage densities consistent with economical fabrication of the integrated circuit 10. Also, the processing steps required to fabricate the embedded memory device 12 may be different than those required to fabricate the embedded logic array 16. These reasons, particularly in combination, often favor fabricating the embedded memory device 12 prior to fabricating the embedded logic array 16.
A typical embedded memory device 12 in an integrated circuit 10 includes at least one array of memory cells (not illustrated) arranged in rows and columns. Each memory cell must be tested to ensure that it is operating properly. In a typical prior art test method, data having a first binary value (e.g., a xe2x80x9c1xe2x80x9d) are written to and read from all memory cells in the arrays, and thereafter data having a second binary value (e.g., a xe2x80x9c0xe2x80x9d) are typically written to and read from the memory cells. The data written to the memory cells are known as xe2x80x9cwritexe2x80x9d data, and the data read from the memory cells are known as xe2x80x9creadxe2x80x9d data. The read data are compared to a corresponding set of expect data. The expect data correspond to read data that would be provided by the integrated circuit 10 if its embedded memory device 12 was operating properly. A memory cell is considered to be defective when the read data and the corresponding expect data do not agree. As understood by one skilled in the art, other test data patterns may be utilized in testing the memory cells, such as an alternating bit pattern, e.g., 101010 . . . , written to the memory cells in each row of the memory device 12.
Defective memory cells that are identified by testing are replaced with non-defective memory cells from rows or columns of spare or redundant memory cells 12xe2x80x2. In one conventional method for replacing defective memory cells, fuses on the integrated circuit 10 are blown in a pattern corresponding to the addresses of defective memory cells. The pattern is then compared to incoming addresses to select the rows or columns of redundant memory cells 12xe2x80x2 to replace rows or columns in the memory device 12 containing the defective memory cells.
However, it is desirable to be able to test the embedded memory device 12 before the embedded logic array 16 has been formed. When fabrication yields for the embedded memory device 12 are poor, or when fabrication yields decrease, it may be undesirable to fabricate the embedded logic array 16 and combine it with the memory device 12 prior to testing the memory device 12. Further, discovering fabrication problems early in forming the integrated circuit 10 allows corrective steps to be taken early, reducing the number of integrated circuits 10 affected by a particular fabrication problem. Early detection of fabrication problems favors increased yields and reduced waste.
Accordingly, there is a need for an on-chip test circuit to permit testing of embedded memory devices in integrated circuits prior to fabrication of dedicated logic circuits for the integrated circuits.
In one aspect of the present invention, an integrated circuit includes an embedded memory device coupled to an internal bus having a first number of data lines, a multiplexer and an I/O port having a second number of data lines that is less than the first number of data lines. The multiplexer allows the I/O port to be coupled to a portion of the data lines of the internal bus and thus to at least a portion of the embedded memory device. As a result, the embedded memory device may be tested or repaired before an embedded logic function associated with dedicated I/O pins or pads is added to the integrated circuit. This promotes improved economic efficiency by allowing a manufacturer to cull integrated circuits that do not have acceptable fabrication yields prior to fabrication of the embedded logic array.